


Déjà vu

by AmoebaBookworm



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Deja Vu, M/M, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoebaBookworm/pseuds/AmoebaBookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry about my broken English, hope it doesn't look too bad.</p></blockquote>





	Déjà vu

It was the strangest dream of dreams. Why was he so sure it was a dream? Because in real life, Bunny knew that Jack would not be walking up to him, dripping wet.  
No. First of all, Jack wouldn’t have gone swimming. Swimming simply didn’t fit in the winter spirit concept. Second, the Jack he knew would certainly not put on such a sexy expression. No, this was definitely a Jack of his dreams, the real Jack did not look this good.  
“Bunny, stop goggling, you’re making me blush.” Jack pushed back his hair, exposing a lot of forehead. Bunny couldn’t help but stare at the drops of water glistening off Jack’s brow, then, catching the boy smirking, pulled his mouth into a growl.  
“People who really blush don’t say it out loud, mate.” Bunny could bet on a dozen eggs that Jack had never really blushed before.  
“Maybe.” Jack laughed, softly, then sat down beside Bunny, clothes all stuck so close to his body that Bunny could actually trace the line of his figure with his eyes.  
So slender. With him so close, it was easy for Bunny to recall how the boy’s body had felt, cold yet firm beneath his grip, chest rising up and down between every breath……but no, this was not the time for memories.  
Bunny shook his head. Jack was looking at him expectantly, like he was waiting for something to happen.  
“What?” asked Bunny.  
“You have more self control than I thought.” Jack remarked, Bunny noticed, not without a bit of resent.  
“So?” Bunny couldn’t see where this was leading to.  
Jack looked at him, then suddenly jumps up, knocking him over, and sending both of them tumbling on the grass.  
“What the-” Bunny sits up, sputtering, but at the same time holding the-boy-who-started-it-all close to his chest, as to make sure that he didn’t get hurt. Gods, the boy was freezing cold. If Jack wasn’t a spirit of winter, Bunny would probably tell him to quickly get his clothes dry, before he caught a cold. It was the middle of winter, for crying out loud.  
Which, by the way, was impossible, not only because Jack was a winter spirit, but also because he was a Guardian.  
“I figured to use a different approach to arouse your physical needs.” Jack sat on top of him, nicely straddled and looking quite ready for something that Bunny was usually running away from.  
“Physical needs?” Bunny tried to sound skeptical, but something was nagging at the back of his head, and it was getting harder and harder to ignore.  
“You know, manly urges.” Jack leaned forward, cool breath blowing against Bunny’s furry chest, hands moving in places Bunny would rather not name out loud.  
“Do I have to be more specific?”  
Bunny shook his head, breathing as slow but shaky. Jack felt the change and smiled. Gods, just how much did he actually want the boy outside the dream? Bunny felt himself becoming hard, and Jack just looked even more the better.  
What was the word humans used nowadays? Ah, yes, Jack looked “tasty”.  
“Stop running, Bunny.” Jack of course, knew Bunny automatically shied away from too much “bodily contact”, feeling guilty that he couldn’t resist these primeval urges of his. But Jack, on the other hand, had no such guilt. He was human, after all, despite the no-aging, no-growing-old side effects of being chosen by the Man in the Moon.  
“Don’t run from what you want.” Jack was in the middle of kissing Bunny’s face when he abruptly stopped in hs tracks, and asked uncertainly:”This is what you want, isn’t it?”  
This was definitely a dream. Bunny was now dead certain. The real Jack had never sounded so uncertain before.  
Bunny held Jack’s hips between his furry paws, and before pressing down, whispered in Jack’s ear:”More than you’ll ever know, mate.”

“Bunny!”  
Bunny jolted awake. It was barely dawn, none of the birds had come out yet. The world was quiet, save the few sounds of the dwindling night.  
Jack stood over him, tilting his head to one side.  
“What?” Bunny rubbed his eyes. He rarely slept, but when he did, it meant he really needed it.  
“I just wondered if you wanted to go for a morning swim in Lake Taupo?” Jack made it sound casual, like it was no big deal. But Bunny disagreed.  
“Are ya kidding? That’s, that’s pollution!”  
“No, it isn’t. I’m a winter spirit, remember? The best my swimming would do is turn the lake into ice.”  
In theory, Bunny knew that what he said was true. But still, taking a dip in Lake Toupa like it was your own personal pool? He still had trouble grabbing that concept.  
“Come on, Bunny. It’ll be fun!”  
That rung a bell. Bunny remembered hearing that. In his dream, though.  
“Fun?” He heard himself saying. Please don’t let jack answer that. But of course Bunny’s silent prayer wasn’t answered.  
“Yeah, like playing a game!”  
He was going to give in. He knew it in his gut, despite the strange feeling of déjà vu, he was still going to go.  
Bunny just hoped that the sandy beaches of Lake Toupa was as soft as it was in his dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about my broken English, hope it doesn't look too bad.


End file.
